


The Lost Sibling

by Littlebowsheep



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Child Neglect, Comedy like the show, Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gets more serious with moments of comedy whilst the story progresses, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Rejection, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebowsheep/pseuds/Littlebowsheep
Summary: What was originally thought to just be the four of them soon turns out to be another addition with a chain of events that are pulled together by a silver lining. How will things play out when it is soon revealed that the brothers have another sibling just like them, and that they had already known as another alias they looked up to?
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael & Beth (OC) (TMNT)
Kudos: 19





	1. Skateboarding Legend Bethany Sanders

**Author's Note:**

> This au starts off a few days after the events of episode 8A - The Longest Fight of Season one! I chose to replace the Skateboarder Sydney Allen with my original character Bethany “Beth” Sanders to pull together the au narrative! I hope you enjoy it! Here is her reference picture from my twitter: https://twitter.com/littlebowsheep/status/1318610842666094592?s=20

Deep in the sewers of New York City, a familiar group of brothers sulked on their skate ramp while one tinkered with the power for the Wi-Fi. There was a cold and still feeling in the air, as they were still feeling bummed about missing their skateboarding hero Bethany Sander’s 1440 on the high ramp. They couldn't not check social media for highlights, which just made them feel that sinking feeling of helplessness.

The turtle with blue, named Leo, sat in between his two brothers of Red and Orange, picking up the not so cool vibe of the place and decided to ease the tension while their hands on their chins.

“Hey Donnieeeee? How much longer is it going to take to fix the Wi-Fi? We’re literally getting older over here.”

“Well maybe if one of us wasn’t so brash and ruined things in the first place, NONE of this would have happened! Also I am making some final adjustments and upgraded our service, thank you and you’re welcome.” The purple coded turtle continued to finick with the box until he removed his goggles and placed them back on his head, giving himself a proud smile.

He felt pride and felt like the hero, pivoting his feet and swirling his tool in his hand. The others looked over to him with looks of pleading, hoping for the good news.

“Is it….fixed? Will we be able to finally get our Wi-Fi back?” the orange bandana turtle Mikey spoke up, his voice cracking as if he was about to break into more dramatic tears.

“Just give us the news Donnie...We...We can take it…” Raph, the red themed turtle braced against Mikey as the two of them pouted their lips and awaited for the news. This made Leo sigh loudly and get up, gesturing over to Donnie who had that familiar smug grin on his face.

“Do you guys not realize that he FIXED it? He has that dumb smile on his face and now he is expecting us to tell him how great he is and what we couldn’t do without him.”

“What? I would NEVER." He shifted his eyes before his grin grew bigger. "That’s….actually true what would you guys do without me?”

He was quickly embraced by the oldest and youngest brother tightly, nearly losing his own oxygen.

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing! You’re the best Donnie!” Mikey smiled and hummed while Raph held them all up with his raw strength.

“Leave it to Don to get things back to normal!”

“Heh...I know I know...I’m great. Now uh...please let go. My lungs...are failing…” Donnie could barely get his last words out before Raph set them both down. They all looked to each other before pulling out their phones and confirmed that the Wi-Fi was indeed working once more, and the speed was upgraded like the purple coded turtle had bragged.

“Great great, everything is fixed. Now let’s see if Bethany Sanders made that 1440!”

“LEO!” Mikey covered the blue one’s mouth. “You know we can’t do that…”

“But why? We have the right to know-” Leo mumbled while his mouth was covered.

“But, what’s the point if we don’t see it live? There is as much uh….omph.” Raph scratched his chin. Donatello, who had already been checking his phone amongst the banter, raised his drawn on brows and muttered.

“She did it.”

This caught all of the turtles attention as they quickly stopped everything they were doing and gathered around the phone. There played a clip of a girl with long white hair, performing the daring and impossible 1440 trick. All the turtles could do was sigh in awe as they looked at the clip and saw the girl land it.

“She seriously has to be a mutant or something!” Raph grinned. “That kind of a trick wouldn’t be possible for a human...at least I think!”

“Who knows! I want to learn that trick so I can do it here! Then I could be the champion!” Leo struck a pose while the others ignored him.

“And mess with our Wi-Fi yet again? Yeah no, that’s a hard pass for me.” Donatello continued to scroll on his phone while the other two hovered around him.

This made the blue turtle stick out his lips and lean over Donnie’s shoulder to continue to look at different pictures and stats of the event. All of their eyes twinkled at the different skills that she also performed that day on the ramp, as well as the rail and flat turf. They also admired the pictures of her with the trophy from the Extreme Skateboard Games.

“She looks soooo cool!” Mikey beamed as they looked at one picture of her on the podium. She had the top of her hair in a bun with a navy blue bow while the rest was left out to flow in the wind. She also wore another navy blue bow with an interesting gem on her neck and had white arm and leg pads. Her smile was what really sold it, showing the subtle sharp tooth.

“I wonder what her life is like…” Raph looked up and formed a thought bubble over his head. “Maybe she comes from a family of sports fanatics!”

Raph’s bubble showed a picture of Bethany with two taller figures who looked like her dressed in tennis and basketball outfits while wearing capes. This picture was quickly poofed as another one took over.

“Pfft as if! She obviously comes from a mafia family and performs hits at night!” Leo smirked as his thought bubble showed the girl sitting on a desk with some big shadow figures whose eyes glowed red.

“I highly doubt that. She seems like the type of person to be more of a hidden Brainiac to focus on her studies, but have this secret identity to skate. Valedictorian by day, skater by night!” Donatello’s thought bubble pushed Leo’s aside and showed a picture of a cut frame of the girl at a school desk working while the other side showed her skating on the ramp.

“Orrrrrrr, she could just be a creative girl who uses skateboarding as a platform to brand her positivity!” Mikey’s thoughts took over the three clashing ones and showed the girl with a big smile surrounded by sunshine, rainbows, skateboards and lollipops.

“Either way, we will never know since she is in the big leagues. Oh well, a turtle can dream.” Donnie put his wrist up to his forehead and leaned his head up to look at the ceiling with his eyes closed.

The turtles began to pull out their own phones and look at their own apps for stats and videos on the event. However, they were greeted by a familiar voice.

“Sup guys! I tried to reach you for the past few days but you weren’t returning the calls. So I just figured Leo did something to the Wi-Fi again” their best friend April O’ Neil walked in from the tunnel and slid down the ramp till she reached the group.

“HEY! That’s….partly true.” Leo crossed his arms and pouted his lips once more. He couldn't catch a break huh? Mikey patted his shoulder before joining the others to greet the girl.

“Yeeeeeeah sorry about that. We had to make some adjustments but now we will have no problems with both connection and calls. Not to mention I finally imported Bluetooth to the room since I hadn’t for SOME odd reason.” Donnie mentioned before placing his phone in his pocket.

“What’s been up with you, April? Any new jobs lately?” Raph took a seat on the edge while the others and the girl followed suit.

“Ha! Ever since I got fired for the birthday party incident at Alberto’s, I haven’t had the greatest luck.” She rubbed the back of her head while a sweat drop fell.

“Yeah uh that sounds unfortunate, don’t know who could have done that.” Donnie muttered while looking away. This gained him many skeptical stares.

“Anyway, what about you guys? How have you guys been with no Wi-Fi?”

“IT WAS A NIGHTMARE! We had to settle for listening to Dad’s old love stories. Talk about cringey!” Mikey threw his hands up in the air.

“And because of this, we weren’t able to see Bethany Sander’s 1440 live on the high ramp.” Raph sighed and placed his hands on his chin once again.

“We did find out today she performed it though, which is AWESOME!” Leo gave some jazz hands. The others shifted their stares to him.

“That’s kinda sus Leo.” Mikey pointed out. "You're on thiiiiin ice."

"Haha...that's hilarious. You're _killing_ me Michael-" Leo laughed nervously and cleared his throat.

April rubbed her chin and crossed her ankles. That name sounded very familiar for some reason. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She was good at recognizing faces but not names, so there was only one thing she could do.

While the others began to bicker amongst themselves, April pulled out her own phone and searched the name Bethany Sanders and upon seeing the results, she gasped.

This caught all of the turtle's attention.

“April just did that gasp she normally does when she has a realization for something that could progress the plot...why did she gasp?” Donnie looked over to her while the others squinted in her direction.

“You guys, your girl Bethany Sanders goes to my school! She actually just started this week!”

It took them all a moment to process what she had just said, blinking a few times. Dots appeared over their heads followed by the sounds of a clock ticking, before it finally hit them. The thought clock rang and their eyes widened.

“...WHAT??!”


	2. Goin' Incognito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles get in disguises to try to find their hero in their friend's high school, but some unfortunate and unexpected events interrupt their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the 5 kudos and 60+ hits! It really means a lot to me! I hope you guys continue to enjoy this au!

A familiar ring of a high school bell could be heard as many teens made their way towards the entrance to their lockers and classes. The common person would hear the bell and think they had to hurry up before they got detention, but for April O’ Neil, she was more worried about the company she had surrounding her.

Standing off to the side, the young teen sighed as her four friends smiled proudly in their not so great disguises. All they did was wear baggy clothing, wigs and put on an accent, claiming they were exchange students.

“You guys, this really doesn’t feel like your best idea. Then again...a lot of these ideas aren’t the greatest…” she slumped her shoulders over before Donnie placed a hand on one of them, gasping.

“I take full offense to that!” the purple one formed a tear drop and dramatically sniffled.

“Besides, it’s not like people will actually pay attention to us! You know high schoolers care about one thing and one thing only; phones!” Leo held his own phone up to April and chuckled. “We’ll fit riiiiight in, I’m tellin ya!”

“Still...whenever we do something like this, something either gets destroyed, ruined or...explodes. You know...like Alberto’s.”

“You guys just WON’T let that go huh??” Donnie threw his hands up in the air and turned around, muttered while he messed with his own cellular device.

“Look April, you don’t have to worry! All we want to do is meet Bethany, get her autograph, then be on our way! It’s easy!” Raph beamed and put his arm around the girl, while Mikey nudged her.

“Also, if things really go well, maybe she will want to be our friend and come over and teach us that 1440!”

“And we can also finally see what her life is like by asking all those uncomfortable questions like an intern at a job interview!” Leo put his hands in his pockets and pivoted towards the entrance of the school.

“Guys….let’s just try to at least say ‘Hi’ before anything else…” April sighed.

The group laughed and walked in the doors to the school. They were greeted by the sight of everyone talking amongst each other, rushing to class and of course on their phones. This made Leo dramatically pop his head out in their little cluster and look at everyone.

“See? What did I tell you??? Phones baby! It’s the perfect disguise!”

“What classes does Bethany have April?” Raph looked down to the girl, but before she could answer, Donnie cleared his throat while punching in some codes to his device on his wrist.

“I have accessed all the schedules of all the students in this school. All we need to do is search Bethany’s name and Voila! We just meet her in one of the classes.” Donnie grinned that familiar proud grin as the other brothers looked at him and awe and gave him an applause in the middle of the hallway. April facepalmed at this and spoke up.

“I have chemistry class with her, which is my first class.”

The turtles stopped their applause and looked over at her, their facial expressions changing. Seems as though Donnie’s hard work was in vain.

“Oh...that works too I guess.” the purple one cleared his throat. “Well we have the schedule just in case!”

“Good job Donnie.” Leo pat his brother’s head, causing the other to swat it away.

“ _Don’t-_ ”

“OMIGOSH! GUYS THERE SHE IS!” Mikey interrupted the banter and pointed in the direction of the girl they had only seen on their cellular devices. There stood the girl, their skateboarding hero. She rummaged through her locker and took a few books out, whistling a catchy and nostalgic tune. She wore a long sleeve pale orange top with white cuffs, a navy blue skirt, black tights and navy blue shoes. Her hair was the exact same style as she wore in the competition and she also still wore that familiar brooch.

The turtles squealed and made all sorts of weird and random gestures around their human friend, who stood there in embarrassment. Several people looked in their direction and gave them odd stares, making April smile nervously and wave to them.

“Oh this is what they do in uh...Sweden…”

“Yah we love this school!” Leo tried to do an accent and Donnie elbowed him, harshly whispering.

“Leo, that’s a GERMAN accent.”

“What’s the difference??”

“Guys, she’s gone!” Mikey whined and made everyone look in the direction the girl had been and noticed she was no longer at her locker.

“No worries! Like April said, she should be in the first class. Easy!” Raph put his hands on his hips proudly.

They all followed their friend down the hall and made their way to the first period class, which to their surprise didn’t have the girl in there. They each scanned the room and when they all came to the conclusion that Bethany wasn’t in there, they looked to April, squinting their eyes.

“Now April, I know you said that you guys had this class together...BUT...are you sure you didn’t make a mistake? It’s okay to say yes. I already had a feeling but that’s just me-” Donnie spoke but was whacked aside the head by the girl.

“No _Donnie_ , she is in this class! I would know!”

“Then why isn’t she here? Based on her formal attire, she strikes me as the type to sit in the front of the class. But that’s just my unpopular opinion.” the blue turtle shrugged his shoulders.

“What if something happened to her? Maybe we should go look!” Mikey suggested, his hands against his face which revealed mixed emotions of excitement and worry.

“Why don’t we split up! It can’t be that hard to find her!” the bigger red turtle put up his finger as a suggestion and the other turtles crossed their arms and nodded in approval. April just stood there and sighed. She knew at this point she had to roll with the punches.

“Okay then it’s settled, Raph and Mikey go search the hallway while me and Leo search outside! April, you wait here just in case she comes back.” Donnie pointed to April who gave him a thumbs up.

With that, the turtles exited the room and split off in their different directions. Raph and Mikey checked the trash cans and other classrooms but there was no luck. They even checked the upstairs halls and still didn’t catch any sights of their hero.

“Do you think something happened to her?” Mikey sadly asked his older brother while they walked down one of the halls.

“I don’t think so! Maybe she just uh...needed to do her makeup or something! You know how sometimes girls can be about that!”

“Oh yeahhhh that’s true. Either way, I hope we find her! I drew a picture of all of us together!” Mikey pulled out a folded piece of paper in his pocket and showed it to Raph, revealing an illustration done in crayon of all of them hugging Bethany. This made the older turtle smile proudly and tear up in the eyes.

“Mikey this is great! I’m sure she will love it!”

“You think so?”

“I know so!” Raph put an arm around Mikey’s shoulder while the other turtle smiled.

“Thanks Raph!”

Meanwhile, the disaster twins didn’t have the greatest luck finding the girl either. They had searched the courtyards, the trees, and even the parking lot. They sighed and sat on one of the benches, Leo groaning loudly.

“This is awful! It’s like she just poofed out of thin air! We aren’t getting anywhere!”

“I agree, but at least yours truly still has her schedule on file, as I knew we would need it since things just never seem to go our way.” Donnie tinkered with his gadget once more while Leo looked over to him.

“Well, smart guy, what’s her next class then?”

“Firstly, I do not appreciate your sarcasm. Secondly, she apparently has History next.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s just go to that class-”

Before Leo could finish his sentence, they heard the sounds of wheels rolling. Not just any kind of wheels; skateboarding wheels. They looked to each other, both expressions showing excitement and confusion.

“Is that the sound of skateboarding?? Like...BETHANY SKATEBOARDING?” Leo shot up from his spot on the bench and frantically looked around. Donnie also sat up and put on his goggles, searching the perimeter.

He looked in the direction where the sound was the loudest and noticed there was some mystic energy emerging from around the corner of the school building.

“Uhhh whatever the sound maybe, there is some mystic energy in that area as well. Maybe it’s another mutant.”

“Urgh...and here I thought we were getting somewhere…” the blue turtle sighed before they pulled out their weapons and used their stealth to make their way to the energy and sound unseen and unheard.

Peaking their heads from the corner, they looked around and groaned when they saw the sight of Mikey skateboarding and Raph sitting on one of the parking stops watching him. The twins groaned and put their weapons away, walking over towards them.

“You guys totally just ruined our expectations of seeing Bethany!” the purple coded turtle threw his hands up in the air.

“Aww we’re sorry Donnie, but look what we found! It’s that necklace Bethany wears! Maybe she is looking for it or something.” Mikey held it up to them and they all surrounded it. Leo snatched it and held it up in the air.

“Guys! Do you know what this means??? We have the perfect excuse to talk to her now and as a thank you for finding this, she can give us her autograph, teach us her skateboarding secrets, AND….be our friend!”

“Wow! Why didn’t I think of that?” Raph smiled while Mikey agreed and danced around Leo. Donnie, who still had his goggles on, noticed the necklace with the brooch was the very thing radiating the mystic energy.

“Wait wait wait guys, that thing has that mystic energy all around it.”

The other three turtles stopped their dancing and looked from him to the necklace, then back to him.

“Wait, so what are you saying?” Raph squinted his brows. “You think Bethany is evil or something? Not our Bethany!”

“Uh...no. I’m just saying that whatever that necklace is, it has a lot of energy surrounding it. Who knows, maybe she isn’t even aware of it.” Donnie pressed a button on his tech, which had the four mechanical arms emerge, one of them taking the necklace and storing it.

“Should we text April to meet us? Maybe she has seen Bethany already and is wondering what happened to the necklace as well.” Mikey held up his phone and before anyone could even oppose the idea, he had already sent her a message and told her the situation.

“Well, I guess we should try to find her and give it back like Leo said.” Raph looked to the others who gave a nod. Their expressions changed when they heard the sound of ominous laughter.

The four of them looked in the direction of the laughter and noticed the one known as Barum Draxum enter in from a portal. April ran around the corner just as this happened.

“What did I miss- Oh man...not at my school!”

“Your school doesn’t concern me. I’m simply looking for something that I lost and want to use. Of course you simpletons wouldn’t understand.” Draxum approached them with his arms behind him back.

“I have to say, loooove the outfits!” Huginn popped his head up from one of Draxum’s shoulders.

“Yeah same! What’s the occasion?” Muninn asked as he also propped his head but they were both quickly silenced by the alchemist.

“SILENCE YOU FOOLS!” he cleared his throat. “I sometimes regret the creations I have made. You were supposed to be warriors! Not..this…” He gestured to the group, who were either looking at their phones, messing with their wig or taking a selfie.

“Wait what was that bit about creations?” Leo squinted in Draxum’s direction before they were all separated by the purple vine that emerged from the concrete.

“Enough! Turtles, I extend this offer to you again. Join me and together, we can rule humanity!”

“But...I like humanity!” Mikey whined.

“Enough talking guys, let’s get him!” Raph grinned and took out his weapons, while the others did the same, taking off their disguises. They charged towards him while Draxum summoned more vines from the concrete that separated them once more.

Leo laughed as he flipped in between some and sliced some clean off while Donnie whacked some out of the way and flew up higher with his jetpack shell.

Raph went straight for Draxum and knocked a few vines out of the way in the process, but was quickly caught off guard when one hit him off to the side, sending him crashing into Leo and into a bush.

“Owwwwwww Raph! Have you gained weight?? Last time you fell on me I could’ve SWORN you weren’t this heavy!”

“I may have had some extra pizza rolls-” Raph extended his fingers and pressed them against each other before rolling off his blue brother.

Mikey laughed as he lashed his mystic whip around one of the vines and swung around them, avoiding other vines in the process.

“Cowabunga!”

He swung his weapon again as it formed fire around it and laughed maniacally, headed straight towards the alchemist. Draxum held up his hand as another vine blocked its path and had it ricochet upwards towards Donnie, who was preparing his weapon.

“Donnie look out!” Mikey held his hands up to his mouth. But by the time the purple coded one looked up, it was too late.

“Oh no no no!” he was whacked in the face and sent backwards into a tree. Mikey, who had been looking up at him, didn’t notice the vine that wrapped around him and gain a tight grip, cursing him to drop his weapon. Raph and Leo charged and tried to smash and slice him free but were also caught up in the vines.

Their friend April, flew in along with Donnie and dropped down, prepping her bat to his Draxum in the face.

“Aprillllll O’ Neil!”

To her disappointment, a vine was waiting for her which made her change her expression and get tangled up. Donnie tried to fly out of reach but a vine tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to look around and grab him by his ankle and pull him down along with his brothers and friend.

“You turtles are too reckless! You clearly need more training! This is such a disappointment.” Draxum brought them all closer to him so he could look them each in the eyes.

“Would this be a bad time to tell you that your breath isn’t smelling so great my friend?” Leo mentioned as he rose a hand.

“Actually that was me. Sorry.” Raph sighed and hung his head.

“Oh, I knew I smelled the ‘I’ve been caught’ stench!” Mikey coughed.

Draxum groaned and seemed to have more to say but was punted in the head by an unknown small object, which caught him off guard. His head moved to the sides and his eyes closed as he dropped all the turtles. He looked over to where the shot had some from and noticed another turtle standing to the side, their finger pointed and thumb extended like a gun.

“Leave them alone! It’s me you want!”

“ _You._ ” Draxum growled and sent some vines the turtle’s way but they jumped up and extended their hand once more, a small white piece of bone shooting out of her finger and at the alchemist once more.

The turtles looked at her and were both in shock and in awe. They had never seen another turtle like them before. She had a lighter shade of green for her complexion, white spots on her skin and shell and wore white elbow and knee pads. She also had herself a white bandana that was tied into a bow on the back of her head.

“Guys we gotta help her! She can’t do this alone!” Mikey pointed while the others nodded.

They rushed in while Draxum sent more vines their way. This time they avoided them with much more ease than before, smashing, slicing and hitting them out of their way.

Leo sliced some more out of his way and noticed there were some headed toward the lighter turtle’s way. As he jumped up to slice some, a vine wrapped around his leg and caused him to get whipped back and dropping his swords. The white clothed turtle saw this from the corner of her eye and jumped down toward him while the others kept Draxum busy.

She crossed her arms and placed her hands on her shoulders, moving them up and pulling two medium size and rather sharp bones out, slicing the vine that had the blue turtle caught. Leo was more amused with the bones than his own swords, having never seen any like that up close before.

“You might need these!” he was caught out of his mini trance when he saw the lighter turtle hand over his swords with a rather familiar toothy smile. Leo grinned and took them.

“Man, you gotta tell me how you do the whole ‘bone’ thing after we get done with this!” They separated and continued to slice through the vines.

Draxum at this point knew this battle was not worth the loss of energy and decided to open up a portal and look back at them.

“This isn’t over turtles. Soon you will all be mighty warriors!”

“We never did learn why they had those clothes on.” Huginn mentioned.

“Maybe a school dance or something-” Muninn muttered as they all disappeared into the portal.

The group stood there while the vines went back into the ground and looked around at each other. Leo raised his hand.

“Annnnnnd it looks like we won! Great work team!” his eyes were closed and didn’t realize everyone was surrounding the new turtle and poking her.

“That was amazing! How did you do all of that stuff with your bones?” Mikey poked his head out from behind her.

“Does it hurt and affect your bones in any way?” Donnie put on his goggles and examined her.

“You’re a turtle like us!” Raph beamed as him and April smiled at her.

Leo pushed them all aside and put an arm on the small turtle’s shoulder.

“Guys please, you’re crowding her and totally wrecking her mojo.” He looked over to her then whispered. “But seriously how did you do all of that?”

“LEO!” They all yelled at him and tried to separate him from the other.

At this point, the small female turtle just laughed and smiled at them.

“It’s hard to explain really! I just kinda do it? I found out about it after a skateboarding accident when I was younger.” she scratched the back of her head. “Good thing too, mom would have my head if she found out.”

“Woah you skateboard too?? This day just keeps getting better and better…” Mikey clasped his hands together and twirled.

“Yeah I do! I love it a lot! I was actually skateboarding outside but lost something while doing so. That weird guy has kinda been on my case for a while now too, so the timing was pretty uncanny for him to be here.”

“You know that Draxum guy??” April put her hands on her hips.

“Not at all! He says he knows me though, which is kiiinda weird? You know, like the uncle saying they know you but you don’t know them kinda weird…”

“Wait wait, time out.” Raph made the time out gesture with his hands. “Are there more turtles like you around?”

The smaller one put a finger on her chin.

“As far as I know, you guys are the firsts I have seen like me! Which is...like totally awesome!!” she smiled and bounced around them happily.

“Oh speaking of which, I lost this while skating out here. Have you guys seen it around?” she held up her phone and showed them a picture of the familiar necklace that Donnie had stowed away in his shell. Donnie began to put the pieces together, as he found himself getting the necklace out and slowly handing it to her.

“Yeah we found it while looking for someone-” he noticed the other wrapping it around her neck and messing with it. “Say uh...we didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh!” she smiled and turned towards them as the brooch shined and made the turtle light up and turn to the human they had been searching for in the first place.

“My name is Bethany Sanders, but you can call me Beth!”


End file.
